Sweet-T
Joaquin Felipe Ortega, or better known as Sweet-T is a mexican drug lord and terrorist. Childhood Sweet-T was born in Mexico City, Mexico, to the very rich Ortega family. He was homeschooled during most of his school years, but transitioned into public school in the 10th grade. He was very socially inept as his parents kept him away from the other kids as a "safety measure". Sweet-T was bullied a lot during his years in high school. That is where he met Pepper Jackie. Pepper Jackie treated Sweet-T like a brother, and was always looking out for him. Sweet-T ended developing feelings for her, but was too afraid to say anything. In May of 1993, Pepper Jackie got in a fatal car accident, and Sweet-T was devastated. He ended up developing a severe depression in the hopes that she would survive. Unfortunately, Pepper Jackie would have to move out of the country to receive the treatment that she needs. Sweet-T was devastated, and his depression worsened. In June that same year. His mother caught him with a noose around his neck, preparing to jump off of the second floor balcony. His mother ran over to grab him and take the noose off of his neck. Sweet-T then was entered into a psychiatric facility. During his treatment at the mental hospital, Sweet-T's father suffered fatal aneurysm, which resulted in his death. Sweet-T was not allowed to attend the funeral, which made him sit in solitary confinement screaming his dad's name and crying uncontrollably. Once his treatment was done, he dropped out of high school because he didn't have hope in himself that he could get a well paying job and live a happy life. That's where the crime world got him under their ropes. Crime life At around the age of 21, Sweet-T became addicted to crack cocaine. He would use his immense amount of charisma to get people to donate him money so he could more crack. He ended up accumulating kilograms of crack cocaine that he decided to get some of the local homeless men in the area he lived in to start a drug business and make them rich. He would sell his excesse crack cocaine to local junkies in the area and would make a massive amount of profit. He would buy services from multiple prostitutes in the area, and he got them addicted to crack cocaine. Sweet-T was happier than ever, and he made a name for himself in the drug industry for his crack cocaine business. In 2002, when he was 25 years old, he ended up getting into some trouble with the Mexico City Police Department, and once they learned about his drug business and located one of his drug dens, they performed a full scale raid on the drug den, with their main objective being to either capture or kill Sweet-T. Sweet-T received an anonymous tip from an organization known as Rise over Run that they were going to perform the raid, and to be prepared. Sweet-T had no idea who these people were, but he assumed they must be spies working with the police, but also with them. Sweet-T got his men armed with fully automatic rifles, and when the SWAT vans pulled up, they opened fire, in what resulted in a bloody fight between the Mexico City Police Department, and his drug business. Most of Sweet-T's men were killed in the fight, and when they were going to breach into Sweet-T's office, they found it empty. Sweet-T had escaped. Crime activity in Miami Sweet-T got on a Cuban refugee boat in August of 2002, and illegally crossed into the United States, along with the surviving members of his drug cartel. There he performed multiple deals with local drug businesses and even the Miami mafia for the years to come. In June of 2012, he attempted to scam the Miami Mafia out of 2 million dollars worth of Percocet, which ended up in the two organizations getting into a brutal and bloody drug war. Both of the organization's objectives were to kill the opposing leader of the drug business. Death On August 17th, 2012, the Miami Mafia located his hideout in Princeton, Florida. They scheduled a full scale assault on the base. At 11:42 P.M, the doors were kicked open and a brutal shootout insued. As the fight was going on, Sweet-T and his most loyal henchmen were attempting to escape as they narrowed in on his office. At 11:56 P.M, a squad of 3 men breached into the office while Sweet-T and his men were making the escape, and all of them were gunned down, instantly killing them all. Trivia * Sweet-T forgot about Pepper Jackie when he started getting addicted to crack cocaine. * Sweet-T's favorite memes were rage comics. * His favorite game was ROBLOX. * Sweet-T had an overdose on Percocet, resulting in a seizure that he survived. * Sweet-T's cause of death was gunshot wound to the brain.